Another Round
Another Round is the first chapter of Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Plot This chapter features Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan walking down the streets of London. As they do, the people in the surrounding building watch. The two walk in to Pelican Inn, being directed by the bartender to go to the upper floor. As they do, they are accompanied by Charlie Cutter and then Talbot. Before starting the negotiation, Charlie checks them for weapons. Talbot shows the cash-filled case in exchange of Francis Drake's ring. Nate hands it over, but soon realizes that the money is fake, taking "his" ring back from Talbot. Nate's actions result in a physical altercation with the surrounding thugs ganging up to try to defeat him and Sully. One of Charlie Cutter's thugs comes in, ramming Nate against the side of the room, shattering many glasses against Nate's face, who breaks through the window onto one of the lower floor, landing on a table. The other remaining thugs in the lower floor start to fight him as well. Now out-numbered, Sully comes to help him, but soon, the same thug shows up and rams Nate into the bathroom. The two have a hand to hand fight, which Nate wins by smashing the thug's face against the toilet. Coming back to the main floor, Nate sees that Sully has already defeated the others. The two make their way into the kitchen where they fight a few more henchmen. Once done they exit out the kitchen's back door. Once they leave the bar, they are confronted by Cutter and his men, who punches and knocks them down into the pile of garbage. Katherine Marlowe pulls up, and exits her car, holding a black umbrella. She reveals a hidden blade in the handle of her umbrella, then, after speaking with Nate and Sully, she cuts Nate's ring off of his neck, and leaves. Nate gets up, attempting to catch her, but Cutter then fires his gun at Nate and Sully, presumably leaving them both dead. Walkthrough The opening brawl is heavily choreographed and acts as a crash course in melee combat. Though the action may be brutal, the learning curve is not; you'll sail through the opening section of the affray by following the onscreen prompts. When the last thug falls, approach the door to continue. The fight continues with a tutorial on the use of the throw move. When you face multiple assailants in a melee battle (or, in the future, have a fistfight interrupted by an armed interloper) this technique enables you to temporarily disable opponents in order to concentrate on one particular target, or beat a hasty retreat. The fight against the imposing bruiser in the pub toilet is a lesson in the importance of counterattacks when you face stronger opponents. After escaping his grab by pressing circle repeatedly, move in close to engage him, then press triangle to evade his first assault. While he is off-balance, you can safely launch a flurry of blows with square. Each time he recovers his composure, be ready to dodge again with triangle. Once you return to the bar area, collect treasures #1 and #2 before you follow Sully into the kitchen and face a final trio of opponents. Exit via the back door to end the chapter. Behind the scenes *As the fight scene with the brute is over, you will see the toilet stall drop on the brute's head and the sign on the toilet will say "lucky", a reference to how lucky Nathan Drake is during his adventures. *One of the bathroom stalls shows a NDI sticker. *On the bar, a newspaper called "The Overseer" can be found with the headline, "Scientists are still struggling to understand deadly fungus." This is a reference to Naughty Dog's video game, The Last of Us. The Uncharted team planned on removing the newspaper, but they all forgot about it before the game was released. The Last of Us team became concerned when, within days of the game's release, fans noticed the newspaper. However, they were less worried when everyone began making crazy assumptions about what the newspaper was referencing, with no one even getting close to the right idea. *The pub itself is an easter egg in The Last of Us. Near the end of chapter 4, when Joel and Ellie try to cross the bridge in Pittsburgh, the pair enter an abandoned pub, O'Sullivan's, that appears similar to this pub. Category:Chapters in Drake's Deception